Demon Clothes
|debut= |inventor='King Piccolo Piccolo/Future Piccolo' |user='King Piccolo Piccolo/Future Piccolo Gohan/Future Gohan Krillin Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 TekkaDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Clone PiccoloDragon Ball FighterZ, 2018 |color= |class=Clothing |similar='Battle Armor Gi Great Saiyaman Suit Turtle School uniform Whis Symbol Gi' }} '''Demon Clothes' are several uniforms worn by King Piccolo, Piccolo, and Gohan after his training under Piccolo. Overview The Demon Clothes were originally worn by King Piccolo in the form of an indigo Gi, with a light purple obi with a large kanji, 魔''' Ma, lit. "Demon", on the front and like all Demon Clothes that would follow, Namekian style shoes. King Piccolo wore this outfit from his first battle with Goku up until his death at the hands of Goku during their final battle, though managed to reincarnate himself into his final son Piccolo Junior. In his youth, Piccolo wore a variation of his father's Demon Clothes complete with Demon symbol, though with purple sleeves and no belt. It is later revealed through Kami's flashbacks that King Piccolo's Demon Clothes was actually inversion of the young Kami's Namekian Gi, with the Demon symbol in place of Kami's, '''神 Kami, lit. "God". As a teenager, Piccolo switched to his own unique set of Demon Clothes a dark purplish blue gi with a sky blue obi (red in the manga) and lack the Demon symbol entirely. When not fighting seriously, Piccolo also wears a white turban with a dark purplish blue color on top same as his gi and a white cape with built in shoulder padding along with it. After his defeat at the hands of Goku at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Piccolo added weights to his turban and cape which he continued to wear for the rest of the series when not fighting seriously. During the Saiyan conflict near the end of his training with Gohan, Gohan had switched from his Turtle School Gi (Demon) to his own set of Demon Clothes, consisting of a dark purplish gi, red obi, white scarf, and white bandana. This set was later destroyed when he transformed into Great Ape during the battle with Vegeta, though he secretly made himself another nearly identical set, though without the bandana which he later changed into after leaving the Earth on the Nameless Namek's Spaceship. Gohan continued to wear it until he switched to the Battle Armor he obtained from Vegeta on Frieza's Spaceship which he wore throughout the following Frieza Saga and wore during Trunks Saga. During the Androids saga, Gohan once again returned to his Demon Clothes which he wore until he switched to the Battle Armor developed by Bulma. After completing his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan asked Piccolo to make him a new set of clothes like Piccolo's, so Piccolo created a set identical to his complete with cape, minus the turban. Gohan later removed the cape during his battle with Cell, though continued to wear the rest of his outfit for the duration of the Cell Games and its aftermath. In the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga, Future Gohan wears his Demon Clothes as a child around the time of Future Piccolo's death in the "Extra Edition 1" bonus chapter. Additionally, main timeline Gohan returns to wearing Demon Clothes during the Tournament of Power instead of his Turtle School style Gi he wears in the anime version of the Universe Survival Saga. During the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, while acting as temporarily deputized members of the Galactic Patrol, Piccolo and Gohan wear Demon Clothes featuring the Galactic Patrol symbol. This is the first time that Gohan has worn a marked version of Demon Clothes and the second time in Piccolo's life where he has worn a marked version of Demon Clothes. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Gohan wore a long cape though different in style from Piccolo's with his early Demon Clothes set when searching for the Dragon Balls with Oolong at the beginning of the film and when he came to aid his father against Dr. Wheelo. Gohan also his original style Demon Clothes set in the films Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, and Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Krillin humorously wore a set of Demon Clothes identical to the one worn by Piccolo complete with cape and turban, which caused Gohan to hallucinate Krillin was Piccolo when he saved him from being killed by the lava he had tried to use to defeat Broly who survived and knocked Krillin out with one punch. While most of the outfit fit him, the cape was too long for someone of his height. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Piccolo used the weights in his turban and cape against one of the Combatants he was fighting causing the soldier who was using flight at the time to fall to the ground due to being unaware that it was weighted and confused as to why Piccolo was throwing it to him. This usage proved to be an effective and useful method of removing both the weights allowing him to fight unhindered and taking out one of his opponents at the same time, serving as another example of Piccolo's tactical genius. Video Game Appearances The Demon Clothes were named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse where they appear as several outfits based on the ones worn by King Piccolo, Piccolo, and Gohan for the Future Warrior. They also return in Xenoverse 2 as clothing options for the Future Warrior. ;List of Xenoverse series Demon Clothes *'Piccolo's Clothes' - A set of Demon Clothes originally worn by King Piccolo. Its in-game description reads: "Clothes the first Demon King Piccolo wore. Noted for the large "Demon" symbol on the front." *'Demon Clothes (Piccolo)' - A cape-less set of Demon Clothes worn by Piccolo. Its in-game description reads: "Piccolo's clothes. They're slightly looser than the first king's clothes." *'Piccolo's Turban' - The turban worn by Piccolo with his Demon Clothes appears as an head accessory. Its in-game description reads: "The turban Piccolo wears." *'Demon Clothes (Piccolo, with Cape)' - Demon Clothes that come with Piccolo's signature cape. Its in-game description reads: "Piccolo's Clothes. A style with a cape." *'Demon Clothes (Gohan, Kid)' - A Demon Clothes set based on Gohan's from the Battle on Planet Namek. Its in-game description reads: "A uniform that Gohan made in his youth before he went to Planet Namek." In Dragon Ball Fusions, Tekka can unlock outfits based on the ones worn by King Piccolo, Piccolo, and Gohan at Bulla's Clothing Shop in Satan City once they have recruited the coresponding character. They can also unlock a No Mark version of King Piccolo's Clothes and a No Cloak version of Piccolo's Clothes. ;List of Demon Clothes in Fusions *'Demon King Piccolo's Clothes' - A two-piece set of Demon Clothes originally worn by the Namekian Demon King Piccolo and features the Demon Mark of King Piccolo's Demon Clan. Unlocked by recruiting Demon King Piccolo which requires Sub-Event: "Piccolo and...Piccolo!?" to be completed after Ultra Pinich escapes Area 6F to make Demon King Piccolo scoutable allowing him to be recruited by KOing him with a Zenkai Attack. Costs 300 Green Energy. **'Piccolo's Clothes (No Mark)' - A markless version of King Piccolo's Demon Clothes. Unlockes after Demon King Piccolo's Clothes are purchased. Costs 150 Green Energy. *'Piccolo's Clothes' - A two-piece set of Demon Clothes originally worn by Piccolo and features Piccolo's signature cloak. Unlocked by recruiting Piccolo which requires Sub-Event: "Teach Me, Piccolo!" to be completed after meeting Cell in Area 3F and having previously completed Sub-Event: "Demon King Piccolo". Costs 500 Green Energy. **'Piccolo's Clothes (No Cloak)' - A cloakless version of Piccolo's Clothes. Unlocks after Piccolo's Clothes are purchased. Costs 250 Green Energy. *'Gohan (Young)'s Clothes' - A two-piece set of Demon Clothes originally worn by Gohan (Young) during his fight with Cell during the Cell Games. Unlocked by recruiting Gohan (Young) which requires Sub-Event: "Family Gathering" to be completed after finishing the Spaceship tour in Area 3F. Costs 50 Blue Energy and 50 Red Energy. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Adult Gohan wears Demon Clothes identical to the ones he wore during the Cell Games, though sized to fit him. He wears them while using his Super Saiyan 3 form which he gained as a what-if transformation where he to have continued to train under Piccolo after the Cell Games. During the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga, GT Gohan wears the same set while training to unlock Super Saiyan 4. In his Super Saiyan 4 form, GT Gohan retains the armbands, pants, and shoes of his Demon Clothes. ;Dragon Ball Heroes Demon Clothes Hgd425.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Gohan's Demon Clothes Img 77131 2.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gohan's Demon Clothes In Dokkan Battle, Gohan (Youth) and Gohan (Teen) wear Demon Clothes though Gohan (Teen) only wears his while in Super Saiyan 3 which is based upon his appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. Additionally Krillin wears his Demon Clothes from Broly - Second Coming as a playable outfit and even wears it as a special boss in Quest Mode in Area 16: "Reunited" - "Reunion with Krillin" on Z-Hard difficulty. ;Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Demon Clothes Dokkan Battle Reliable Helper Krillin card (Demon Clothes).png|Reliable Helper Krillin wearing his Demon Clothes in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Back on the Front Line Krillin card (Demon Clothes).jpg|Back on the Front Line Krillin wearing his Demon Clothes in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle New Horizons Super Saiyan 3 Gohan (Teen) card (DBH Demon Clothes).png|New Horizons Super Saiyan 3 Gohan (Teen) wearing his Demon Clothes in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Unmeasurable Super Combat Power Super Saiyan 3 Gohan (Teen) card (SDBH Demon Clothes).jpg|Unmeasurable Super Combat Power Super Saiyan 3 Gohan (Teen) wearing his Demon Clothes in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Clone Piccolo card (DB FighterZ Super Warrior Arc).png|Clone Piccolo wearing his version of the Demon Clothes in Dokkan Battle In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Teen Gohan and Piccolo's Demon Clothes have various Colors with their Color 01 being their Demon Clothes default colors. Though Adult Gohan wears his Turtle School Uniform its Color 02 option is essentially a recolor based upon Piccolo and Teen Gohan's Demon Clothes though with a undershirt colored white like their capes. Piccolo and Teen Gohan's Color 02 is essentially a recolor based upon King Piccolo's Demon Clothes. Gallery Piccolokid.png|Piccolo Junior's Demon Clothes as a child KingPiccolo2(DBSagas).png|King Piccolo's off-colored Demon Clothes in the anime cutscenes for Dragon Ball Z: Sagas GT Gohan (purple gi).png|SSJ GT Gohan's Demon Clothes in Dragon Ball Heroes Galactic Patrol Earth's Warriors.png|Gohan, Piccolo, and the Dragon Team wearing Galactic Patrol marked clothes while working as Deputized members of the Galactic Patrol in the Dragon Ball Super manga References Site Navigation Category:Items Category:Clothing